


If The Shoe Fits

by kaara



Series: Giant Robots, Alien Monsters And The Puny Human In Between [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Is A Virgin, M/M, PWP, Pacific Rim Kink Meme, that's why the capitalisation is necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaara/pseuds/kaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is a virgin and Raleigh is very well-endowed. </p>
<p>or The One Where They Have Chatty First-Time Sex And Raleigh Realised That He Had Just Given Herc Hansen A Reason To Kill Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written for the pacific rim kink meme over in lj, which is where i practically live now. the prompt is 'chuck is a virgin and raleigh is very well endowed, virgin kink + size kink'. and for the life of me, i can't write porn without the kneejerk reaction of giggling at everything. hence all the chattiness i'm so sorry.

 

 

The thing about Chuck Hansen was that, when it came down to it, he's a fucking cute bastard.

Raleigh huffed a laugh into dirty-blond hair, didn't move when an elbow dug dangerously close to his left kidney. It wasn't the playful kind of jab either because it was _Chuck_ and Chuck excelled in being an asshole even in bed. Raleigh tightened his arms around the younger man in his lap and planted an open-mouthed kiss to Chuck's throat, grinning when he felt the resultant full-body shudder.

"M'gonna kill you," was mumbled into Raleigh's shoulder and really, _what a romantic_. The threat of homicidal intent would've been more believable if Chuck wasn't blushing, brick-red staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Stop looking at me like that, asswipe."

"We should really work on your manners," Raleigh said conversationally. He tongued at the vein that pulsed under his mouth, sucked at it until Chuck squirmed and arched into him, whimpers spilling from kiss-bruised lips. He jerked when Raleigh bit down. "Teach you how to play nice."

Chuck's face burned with _want_ and it took all of Raleigh's barely there self-restraint to not pounce. "Fuck. You."

"I believe it's the other way around, _Hansen_." Raleigh bit down again, teeth grazing the beginning of a spectacular bruise, before he tipped Chuck out of his lap and onto the bed. It was a surprise when Chuck went without much resistance, allowed Raleigh to manhandle him this way and that until he's arranged for Raleigh's viewing pleasure. Raleigh grabbed Chuck's wrists and raised it to the headboard and he curled his fingers around cold steel — obedient like a good, little soldier. Raleigh's cock twitched inside his pants. "Keep your hands out of the way."

Chuck bared his teeth at Raleigh. _Cute_.

Raleigh stripped him with military efficiency and leaned back to admire the miles upon miles of tanned skin stretched before him — kid might be a mouthy asshole but _fuck_ , he was one hell of a sight. Especially all strung out, white-knuckled hands gripping the headboard and knees falling open around Raleigh. Firm muscles jumped and shifted under his fingers, in tandem with Chuck's breathless gasps. He skimmed a hand along the muscled ridges of Chuck's thigh, teasingly close to his cock, and was awarded by a moan. Raleigh kissed an ankle before he surged forward, repositioning himself so that their bodies were aligned.

He braced a hand over Chuck's head and grinned. "Say it, Hansen. Say you want it."

"Make me," Chuck — because he’s an arrogant, contrary little shit — sneered. “ _Rah_ leigh.”

Raleigh felt equal parts punching and fucking him into submission. Or both. He could do both. He palmed Chuck's cock, slicked his fingers with precome beading at the crown before roughly jerking him off. "For you, _sweetness_? Gladly."

Chuck made this keening noise — something sharp and frantic — that shot straight to Raleigh's guts, sent him scrabbling at his belt and zipper with his free hand and shimmying out of his pants in record time. He exhaled in relief when his cock sprung free from the constraint of his brief and curled a hand around the base, the heft of a familiar weight. There was a flash in Chuck’s eyes that looked a lot like apprehension when he caught sight of Raleigh’s cock, like he’s already having second thoughts and Raleigh wasn’t about to let him run. Not after that whole ‘ _I-can’t-sleep-Rahhhleigh-let-me-pick-fights-and-then-not-accidentally-end-up-making-out-with-you-because-I-have-issues-let’s-just-fuck-okay_ ’ episode.

Chuck was a complete and utter basketcase.

There must be something wrong(er) with Raleigh’s head because, for some reason, he found that fucking attractive.

He fished out the bottle of lube from his bedside table, popping open the plastic cap without much preamble. The liquid was cold to the touch and, because he’s a proper gentleman, he warmed it between his palms before he worked one coated finger into Chuck’s hole. He grinned at the surprised lurch of Chuck’s hip, the sharp intake of breath and steadied him with a hand. 

"Shit, you're _tight_ ," he hissed, pulling out to circle the rim and to catch more lube between his fingers before he pushed in again. Chuck clenched around him, an impossible heat that threatened to swallow him whole. "It's like you're a virg—" Raleigh paused for a second and canted his head up. "Tell me you're not."

Chuck stiffened and didn't meet his eyes.

" _Jesus fucking Christ_." Raleigh groaned, couldn't really tell if it's from disappointment or downright lust. His finger slipped out with a wet 'pop' and his mind careened into the 'downright lust' scale of things, took him seconds to get his moral bearing working again (because _holy fuck Chuck fucking Hansen is a virgin_ ). He crawled his way up until he's face to face with Chuck, who was stubbornly glaring at the opposite wall. His cheeks were so flared up it's a wonder he didn't self-combust. "Hey, hey. Look at me alright? Hans— _Chuck_. Look at me."

Chuck glared harder at the wall. "What."

"You've never—"

"There wasn't time!" His hands uncurled from the headboard and he shoved at Raleigh, imbalanced him but that wasn't enough to dislodge entirely. "I was busy trying to save the world, mate, in case you didn't notice! So if you're not gonna finish, you can fuck off!"

“This is my room,” he pointed out.

Chuck’s glare reached glacial proportion.

Rayleigh sighed — he'd forgotten that Chuck never had a chance at normal, was raised in the Jaeger cockpit by a man who was more a ranger than a father. He'd forgotten that Chuck was so, so _young_ and was probably too much of an abrasive jerk to be appealing to the average people. Which spoke volumes about Rayleigh’s own psyche but he ignored it in favour of thumbing Chuck’s tightly-clenched jaw, tilting his face towards Raleigh's. His mouth hitched into a small, apologetic smile when he said, "You sure you want your first time to be with — what's that thing you called me — ah yes, a 'has-been'?"

Chuck batted at Raleigh's hand, irritable as always, but his blush returned full force. "S'not like I have any other choice."

"I don't know about that. Some of those techs are pretty hot." He laughed when Chuck growled, pushed him down when the other man started forward. Raleigh ground against Chuck, their cocks slip-sliding in delicious friction and that brought a fresh slew of whimpers from those bruised lips. He wrapped a hand around Chuck’s wrist, guided it to his cock.  “You’ve never touched someone else’s before, yeah? Don’t tell me you’re scared, Hansen.”

His hesitance lasted for half a second before his face twisted into that patent expression of bull-headed stubbornness typical of Chuck, and he curled his fingers around Raleigh’s cock. Raleigh knew he was bigger than most, had his fair share of bed partners lavishing him with praises and curses and everything in between,  but he had to give it to Chuck – the half-strangled noise he made when he realised that Raleigh was only getting bigger and harder in his hands was the sweetest sound Raleigh had ever heard.

“How big—”

“I don’t like to brag.” Raleigh smirked, peeling the hands off his cock. He swallowed what most likely were smartass remarks with his lips and tongue, and nipped at Chuck’s bottom lip. “But I’m not fucking you until you’re ready. C’mon. On your elbows and knees.”

Chuck grumbled something insulting but obeyed, spread his knees without being asked. Raleigh reached for the bottle of lube again to pour a generous amount onto his fingers before he mapped a wet, sticky trail over the length of Chuck’s spine. He stopped at the dip of his ass, slipping into the crease and circling the rim. There was still a small amount of lube from his earlier attempt, made the first finger slide easily in and Chuck tensed for half a second.

Raleigh gave him a few seconds. “You okay?”  
  
Chuck exhaled and nodded jerkily, head bowed and skin glistening with sweat. Raleigh took his time — one finger became two, and then three — didn't quite trust himself with the temptation laid bare before him even as Chuck attempted to fuck himself on Raleigh’s fingers. Impatient brat. He could appreciate the enthusiasm but three fingers were hardly comparable to the size of his cock. He poured more lube as he worked Chuck open, scissoring and circling alternately until he pressed against the spot that made Chuck buck in surprise.

“What the—“

Raleigh pressed again, enjoying the desperate whimpers that escaped Chuck’s throat. “That, my sweet virgin, is your prostate.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Chuck snarled, twisting his head to glare at Raleigh. Damp hair plastered all over his forehead and his eyes were half-lidded, pain and pleasure twisting his expression into something gut-wrenchingly beautiful. And then he had to go and spoil the effect. “Bleedin’ hell, why don’t you get on with it already, old man!”

Figured that Chuck would always be a demanding little shit even with his ass in the air, dripping lube all over the sheet. Gripping Chuck’s hip as leverage, Raleigh aligned his cock with the slick hole and grinned when Chuck pressed back eagerly. “Since you asked so nicely, Hansen—“

Chuck spat out a guttural curse when Raleigh started to push in, thighs and hands trembling from exertion. The head of his cock popped through the puckered ring and Raleigh stopped, pressed wet kisses into sweat-slick skin as he allowed himself to adjust. He circled an arm around Chuck's waist to pull him closer and they breathed in unison, waiting for the discomfort to subside. Chuck was too tight, his body instinctively fighting the intrusion and Raleigh briefly wondered if it was possible for his cock to lose blood circulation.

He rubbed comforting circles into Chuck’s quivering hip. “Hey. You gotta relax or this won’t get any better.”

“It _hurts_ , you fucker,” came the stilted, contemptuous retort.

Raleigh closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, reminding himself that it would be very unwise to punch Chuck in the middle of sex – he wasn’t a big fan of _coitus interruptus_. He dragged a hand to curl around Chuck’s cock, which had gone flaccid, and started to pump it in smooth, even strokes. Chuck whined and bucked, slight movements that jostled Raleigh deeper inside him, but his cock fattened in Raleigh’s hand. It took a few more strokes until he was leaking again.

“Feelin’ better?”

“Y-Yeah.”   
  
Chuck's breath hitched but he's rocking back slowly, fucking himself on the head of Raleigh’s cock in shallow thrusts. The razor-straight line of his spine had loosened, no longer as tense and Raleigh waited until his mind cleared and for Chuck to stop trembling, before he pushed in inch by painful inch. He tried to soothe the pained gasps by scattering kisses on the back of Chuck’s neck, mumbling encouragements and garbled nonsense ( _you’re doing great yeah just breathe baby breathe just like that fuck you’re so so good_ ) as he did so, tried to offer as much comfort as he could even with blood pounding too loudly inside his head. He ducked his head to watch his cock sinking into Chuck, the rim stretching around his girth and if a kaiju alarm was raised right at that moment, Raleigh decided that he would happily let the world go to the toilet.

No one could blame him for his priorities, if they were in his position.

He started thrusting in earnest, lasted about a few minutes when Chuck gasped, this choked-off sob that made Raleigh slow down. He was about to ask Chuck if he was okay, if this was too much but before he could open his mouth, Chuck had reached back and grabbed a handful of Raleigh’s ass. And yanked him deeper.

“Shit, Raleigh — _ah!_ — can’t you fucking  go harder— “

_Well_.

Raleigh smacked the hand away, brows creasing into an irritated frown. “How is it now, you little shit,” he growled and picked up his pace until it was a hard and punishing cadence that punched the words out of the exasperating brat. The sound of flesh slapping flesh spurred him on and he pulled Chuck back to him with each thrust, aiming mercilessly at his prostate. “Do you like it, when I’m splitting you open like this?”

The answering groans were hallelujahs and angelic harp music to Raleigh’s ears.

He raked his fingers down the length of Chuck’s back, gripped hard enough at his hip to leave possessive bruises on unscarred skin. Raleigh pitched forward and mouthed at Chuck’s ear, whispered in harsh pants, “Gonna make you want my dick and no one else’s, yeah? So many things I wanna show you— you’ll be so fucking good—“

Chuck went over the edge with a scream, teeth sinking into his own forearm to muffle the noise and Raleigh realised belatedly that Chuck had came without a hand on his cock. The realisation made him falter for a second and he gritted his teeth at the near-painful sensation of Chuck clenching around him, before he continued fucking into the warm, pliant body. Faster and harder, chasing his own release. It didn’t take long for white-hot electricity to spark under his skin, the familiar build of orgasm that made his balls tighten and Raleigh pulled out in time, streaking ropes of semen over Chuck’s bowed back.

He flopped to the side, boneless and more than a little smug. Chuck was still breathing heavily and said nothing as Raleigh leaned over him, grabbed at a rag to clean them off. The silence was companionable until a thought cut through Raleigh’s orgasm-addled mind.

“Hey.”

Chuck blinked, not as hostile in the midst of his afterglow, and his eyelashes fluttered when Raleigh ran a hand through his hair. “Mm?”

“…Your dad’s gonna kill me, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

He had the audacity to press sleepily against Raleigh’s shoulder after that particular revelation and Raleigh only continued the petting because Chuck really was a cute bastard.

 

 


End file.
